Morphine
by Nightmares are dead
Summary: Alucard heals Integra's wound. One-shoot. Bad languange and insinuation. AlucardxIntegra


So this is my first story here. Inspired after reading a story by Memnoch's Heart. Hope you enjoy it, and it would be apreciated if you rate and coment.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing, I only wish I did.

* * *

**Morphine**

Oh dear God, the pain was superlative as Walter took out the iron bar that had gone through my waist. And how did I get an iron bar lodged through my waist you ask? Simple, I fell from the rooftop of my house on to the spiky iron gates surrounding it. After seeing the depth and severity of my wound (seeing as the bar literally went through my body), Walter had decided to take the bar out and, even though I completely opposed, the healing task had been left to my hated pet, Alucard. _"Ouch!"_ The pain drew me away from my thoughts as Walter slowly pulled at the bar.

"I'm sorry Sir Integra. I'll remember to keep some morphine around the house from now on." he pulled a bit more. "Just a tiny bit more Sir"

I could help screaming as the iron bar was ripped out of me and blood started to splat all over my carpet. A bit of me almost felt sorry for whoever would have to clean it up, probably Walter. I could feel how Seras, who was sitting across the room watching me with her worried expression, tensed up at the smell of my blood. I could also feel that disgusting smirk; even though I could see none of these.

"All done Sir" I heard Walter voice as he took the bar away from both vampires and myself. "Seras, be a dear and go find master Alucard while I go and get some water and towels for Sir Integra's wound" Seras immediately obeyed but didn't get further than the door.

"I won't be needing those Walter" his smirk ran from ear to ear as he materialized through the wall. "Just leave us alone" Both nodded and I was left with my pet.

"And how do you pretend to cure my wound, pet. Licking it?" I laughed at the idea, but the impossibly large smirk on his face grew. "No. I will not let your filthy tongue lick my insides while I lie still and wait. Not even in your wildest dreams vampire." He knelt beside me and I felt my shirt rise up to my ribs. Gloved fingers pulling down my pants to enable better access. "Alucard, I order you to stop immediately" But he continued. "It's an order servant!"

"I must take care of my master, even if she orders me not to. It is my duty while being tied to the Hellsing family, master." He slowly opened his mouth and slid his long silky cold tongue out, touching my bloody skin. I admit it was a relief from the burning pain, but I still felt I shouldn't be accepting this.

"Alucard, stop right now or I swear I'll put a fucking silver bullet through your damned body." His soft chuckle gave me a slight shiver. His tongue slowly followed the bloody trail all the way to my wound, gently exploring it. At first it hurt, not as much as having an iron bar pulled out, but it hurt. But I felt as if another feeling took over the pain. I felt a small warmth take over me slowly and irregular and fast beats coming from my heart. My mind drifted to all those nights, all those dreams which I didn't want to accept nor would ever confess. No, I had to stop this. "Alucard, stop." My voice half a tone higher than it should be. Damned vampire. But he obeyed to my surprise. He slowly put his face over mine, noses inches apart. My heartbeat just increased.

"You know that is not what you want, and I only obey my master's wishes as a good servant." His tongue started licking the blood on his lips.

"Alu-"In a split second his tongue started to caress my lips, first the higher one, then the lower one. Part of me wanted to shove him off, but I couldn't. As I couldn't admit that I actually liked this. No. I actually had wanted this for the past 6 years.

_"Now that's interesting"_ I heard a deep and silky voice inside my head. Oh-my-God. He had heard that. My face now scarlet red turned away from him, my tongue licking my lips.

"Have you finished?" He smirked and slowly got up. He then bowed and started to melt into a shadowy liquid on the floor. "Alucard!" He stopped, only his head remained out of the liquid shadow. "Thank you." His smirk grew to painful proportions as he continued to turn into liquid.

_"The pleasure is all mine, my Countess"_.

**The End**


End file.
